Blast to the Past
by Homietwin
Summary: The last battle has ended. Harry Potter has failed. Lord Voldemort gains control of the wizarding world. All hope is lost as Lord Voldemort begins his invasion on the "Mud bloods". Can anything be done to stop the Darkest Wizard of all time?


**Chapter 1**  
Department of Mystery

"Lumos" said M inerva McGonagall as her wand waved into the air. A small silvery ball of light bloomed from the end of her wand. As the ball grew in size, so did the visibility in the room. Minerva stood in a small room full of ancient writing and scripts. There was no light here, there was never light in the rooms of the department of mysteries. Minerva moved about quickly in search of what she seeked. Guided by nothing more than pure instinct and the slight light illuminating her way she passed by room after room.

In front of a dark door with a silver handle Minerva's footsteps came to a halt. Reaching forward, she grasped the cold handle with her hand and slowly turned the doorknob. Taking a deep breath, she stepped forward into a room much like the others. The room was full of many different magical items. Ranging from small items the size and shape of a medallion to a large disk of metallic. One corner of the room held what Minerva was looking for the time turners that had been destroyed so many years before during the battle of Dumbledore's Army and the Death Eaters.

The Time turners continued their never ending circle of destruction. Minerva watched closely as they fell from the shelf in which they were stored. They would spin about as they aimlessly collapsed to the floor. A moment later the time turners would return to their original position and continue the processes again.

Minerva shook her head in attempt to come back to reality and stepped closer to the destroyed time turners. She knew that what she truly needed had to be somewhere near here. Sliding her hands around the outer edges of the room she searched for the ancient book containing the design of the time turners. It was said that the time turners were created from a much more powerful spell. A spell which was declared forbidden centauries before and as such would be highly dangerous to use no matter whom the witch or wizard might be.

Minerva knew about the book due to the fact that she was once told by Albus Dumbledore himself. She had been told that if Harry Potter was unable to defeat Voldemort then she must use that same forbidden spell to repair the damage that had been done. Harry Potter had lost during that dreadful night at Hogwarts. She had no idea what Albus had ordered Harry to do. Why Harry had to keep it a secret from all the others. It was only the morning after his death that Hermione and Ron explained everything to Minerva. How Dumbledore had ordered the three to search for these horcruxes.

For some reason it didn't shock her when she learned this information. In fact she had suspected that Dumbledore might give three underage wizards a job like this. It was just like the man to trust those with less experience to accomplish something beyond their own capabilities.

Having pushed aside a number of large tanks full of some slimy indescribable objects, Minerva found what she was looking for. A large, tattered old book with the faded words "_Magic for Time Travelers"_ sat on top of a dusty pile of books that had been long forgotten behind the many hidden objects of the Department of Mystery. Minutes passed by as she searched the book for information concerning a spell related to the time turners. "Dangers of being seen by your past self could cause damaging changes to the future." Minerva read as she skimmed through a faded torn page. Shaking her head she flipped to the next page and began to skim once again. "Stepping into the past and how to do it." Smiling Minerva closed "Magic for Time Travelers" and slid it into her side bag. Standing up, she gave one last look upon the shattering time turners and made her way to leave the Department of Mystery.

Sweat dripped down Hermione's forehead. She couldn't believe what she had seen. The duel between Harry and Voldemort had been intense. Damage had rained all about the hall as spell after spell was countered in all directions. She had watched as the two used their wands as if directing a choir. Never had she seen two men concentrate so hard on one task. The task of taking the life of the one in which they dulled.

The two had been evenly matched for some time. What had extended to only a few brief moments seemed as if hours had continually passed by between each casted spell. There was a moment in which Hermione believed that Harry had done it. Voldemort's wand had been reflected into the air and the killing curse in which he had cast had rebounded striking lord Voldemort.

A cheer of victory had gone up at that exact moment for Lord Voldemort had finally been defeated. He had been finished and peace would finally be able to spread throughout the wizarding world. Many wizards had gone forward, ready to shake the hand and hug the boy who had finally defeated the greatest dark wizard of all time.

"You did it! You killed him!" Ron had shouted out. "Lord Voldemort has…." As if calling Lord Voldemort's name had triggered it, a green light flew across the room and struck Harry Potter. The force of the blast sent him hurling through the air and struck the stone wall across the room. His eyes shown of shock as his limp body slid down the wall coming to a rest on the cold floor below.

Screams could be heard as a cold laugh echoed throughout the dining hall. As if standing in thin air, the snake like eyes of Voldemort stared at his enemies below. "Did you really believe that the boy who lived could defeat me?! I am your Lord and Master! Your hero has been killed! If you surrender now there will be no more killings!"

At the sound of his voice wands clattered all around the room as members of the resistance surrendered to the will of Lord Voldemort. It had been done. The last hope which was carried by the order had perished with the death of Harry Potter. The prophesy in which had been shared with her and Ron shortly after the battle at the Department of Mysteries.

Hermione wiped the sweat from her forehead and rolled herself out of bed. It had been a few months since that fateful night. She still did not understand how she and many others escaped from the school after hearing Voldemort's voice of triumph. All she could remember is that many of them ran. Ran as if at that moment it was all they could do. Now here she was, hiding at the small home of Albus Dumbledore.

It had surprised her when she found out just whose home this was. She had thought that on the day that he was made Head Master, Professor Dumbledore would have sold his home like so many of the other staff members have done. According to Professor McGonagall, the man had always returned to this very home between school breaks. Apparently he used it as a quiet steed in which he could dwell upon old times and to loosen his mind of its restraints.

Hermione had thought that he could do just that at the school as well. Then again Albus Dumbledore was known as a genius. As such, she believed, the man had his reason behind everything that he did. However, Hermione thought, he had been mistaken about Harry and as a result of it Harry Potter and he himself were now dead. One killed by a traitor and the other by the strongest dark wizard of all time.

The room in which Hermione slept was about the size of Hagrids hut, though this room had a bed the size of a normal human and not the size of a half giant. A small dresser drawer was neatly placed underneath a clear window which looked out onto the crowded streets of ______ road in _________ .

Hermione gazed out onto the city below and watched as several muggles hurried past one another on their daily errands. "_Do they realize what has happened within these last few months?"_ she thought to herself. "_Do they know what has really caused all the destruction to their cherished land?_ Pulling her gaze away from the window, Hermione made her way down the squeaky stairs to the first floor.

The first floor contained a kitchen, living room, and a study. The living room possessed one large three person brown couch and a Coffey table placed on top of a circular rug of bright colors. Besides the shelf full of books placed in one corner of the room, the study was much like the living room. Currently, Hermione was alone at Dumbledore's old home.

The night before Professor McGonagall had left the home rather quickly, only stating to Hermione that she was to remain here until her return. Hermione felt alone. Harry dead, and her parents still far away in Africa under a memory charm causing them to believe that they had no daughter. Ron forced to live with his brother due to his parents having been struck dead by death eaters shortly after the battle at the school. Lupin, Tonks, Fred, George, and Mad eye moody. So many dead.

Tears swelled up in her eyes as her thoughts drifted on so many influential people who have been lost due to the ambitious dreams of power from a crazed man. She felt alone, a feeling she has felt for so long. She felt lost, sacred, and worried about everything that has been happening. She had no clue what to do or what to expect for her future.

Hermione stood on her feet as the sounds of footsteps could be heard approaching the front door of the old home. Sweat beaded on brow and Hermione quickly pulled out her wand, aiming it directly at the door. She had been told by Professor McGonagall that though this home was not commonly known by many, now with Lord Voldemort leading the Ministry of Magic, it would only be a matter of time before the home was discovered. She told Hermione that if anyone was to enter that door, even if it seemed like a friend, to stun them immediately and wait for her return.

The door slowly slid open and a slim figure began to slip in. Hermione tried to discover who it was but the lack of light made that near impossible. Deciding not to take any chances Hermione returned to aiming her wand and shouted "Stupefy!" A red light shot from the end of her wand and flew towards her target. As if her target knew it was to coming, a wave of a hand and the red light reflected into a different direction striking the Coffey table causing it to crack. Another wave of the figure's hand and Hermione's wand flew from her hand, clattering onto the floor a few feet away from her.

A rush of terror filled Hermione as she backed against the wall. "_This is it"_, Hermione thought; "_I'm going to be dead, just like Harry_". Hermione closed her eyes and waited for that horrible curse to be cast on her. She wondered if it hurt when you were struck by the killing curse. If she would scream out in terror the moment it struck her.


End file.
